Successfully quitting an addiction can involve weaning oneself off of the drug and/or modifying psychological and habitual behaviors associated with the addiction or behavior. Cravings associated with a physical drug dependency and/or psychological and habitual behaviors associated with the addiction can result in a relapse. Cravings can occur at set times or can be triggered by external events. Typically the cravings for the specific addictive substance and/or the addictive behavior can last on the order of several minutes and then pass. Improved methods and devices are desired to provide support for the user or patient to handle the periodic cravings with the goal of decreasing instances of relapse and to improve the user's overall success at quitting the addiction.